There are serious risks associated with operating vehicles while under the influence of certain substances or otherwise impaired, both to vehicle operators and to other individuals who may be affected by operation of the vehicle. This is a known problem yet individuals sometimes ignore these risks and choose to operate vehicles. For example, a bar patron who is intoxicated may drive home after leaving the bar. There are various devices that are equipped to detect certain types of impairment. For example, a vehicle may be equipped with a breathalyzer device configured to capture an individual's blood alcohol content (BAC).
However, these devices are limited in their detection capabilities, if the devices are even present and used in a given vehicle. In particular, these devices are only able to detect certain types of impairment using limited metrics. Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage certain electronic device components to capture data, analyze the data, and facilitate appropriate action in the case of operator impairment.